Double D and Doppelgängers
by KemsShadow
Summary: It's been said that every person on the Earth has someone that looks just like them. Or what happens when Reversed!Kevin and Reversed!Eddward meet Kevin and Double D


Kevin and Double D had run into them at the strip mall. Originally they'd met up by mere coincidence, Double D grabbing robotics supplies and Kevin getting bike parts. They'd started walking, talking aimlessly; about school, grades, upcoming dances, anything really but the cliché weather topic.

Instances like these weren't too uncommon nowadays. Since joining high school the cul-de-sac kids had changed; Sarah had reigned in here temper, Jimmy lost his braces, Johnny…well Johnny lost plank and gained pot, so no real difference in personality there. There were of course some things that remained the same. Kevin and Nazz were still best buds, Rolf had remained his lovable but confusing self, and the Kankers...well, they hadn't changed at all, unfortunately. The biggest difference, and a shock to most at the time, had come at the Eds splitting up. Eddy matured, surprisingly enough, his drive for scams having led him to focus more on business classes and psyche courses. Ed had focused on sports, and while his GPA was barely enough to keep playing, he and Kevin were now two of the best players on the team. Edd on the other hand had fallen through the cracks of the social ladder, having found a calming sanctuary in the recluses and so called weirdos of the school. As a senior now he was the president of the robotics club, and during his free time helped Sarah and Jimmy develop and construct sets for drama. Occasionally he was teased, though he knew it could be worse, his old, but ever present, connection with some of the more socially powerful people in the school deterring bullies. Well, for the most part at least.

But yes, instances like this weren't uncommon; with the lack of childhood rivalry he had shared with Kevin so long ago, the two got along rather well, despite their social ranking differences. Every so often they would hang out, not by coincidence but by actual planned ahead action, and had grown fairly close because of it, a rocky friendship now resting between them.

They had been walking back from the strip mall, Peach Creek only twenty minutes away by foot, when it had hit them. Or rather, _they _had hit them, four bodies jumped back in surprise at the sudden collision. Apologies and "Watch where you're going"s died on their tongues, Edd and Kevin staring in shock at the people before them; themselves.

* * *

The concept of doppelgängers wasn't a foreign one to Double D. It had come up numerous times in research over the years, both in a scientific and mythological sense. At each off handed mention he had simply shoved it to the back of his mind, preferring not to think about it. Even simply ignoring all the mythological concepts, the logical idea that everyone has one or two look-a-likes in the world wasn't one that many were comfortable with pondering in depth. After all, how would you feel if you found out someone was walking around with your face, besmirching your good name?

Yet that was somehow the situation Double D now found himself in, at a complete loss of how to react to this other version of himself. For the most part the two were identical in physical appearance; the same gap teeth, pale skin that looked to bruise easily, and the same, at the moment confused, green eyes. His counterpart was taller, a fact that made Double D frown; it was no fair, most of the other cul-de-sac kids had eventually outgrown him, and now even his own doppelgänger got to be taller.

It seemed that physical similarities were as far as connections went between the two males however, the other's attitude very different, almost disruptive. Where Double D preferred the sensible sweater vest and dress shirt, the other was dressed in a manner that screamed deviant. A loose fitting, black leather jacket rested upon an ever-lithe frame, sleeves bunched up at the elbows, while beneath a red shirt clung to him like a second skin. Dog tags hung down to mid-chest and, to Double D's shock, looped through an ear were two onyx earrings. Tight black denim climbed down his legs to meet boots, the slight heel on them only giving the other Edd more of a height advantage. The only thing they both shared that wasn't purely physical were their hats, though on his double the odd sock-shaped clothing was tugged farther south, casting shadows over Eddward's eyes.

"So what, you guys are clones?" Double D heard from over his shoulder, the dark-haired teen glancing over to stare at the two behind him. As different as he was from his own counterpart, it seemed Kevin was as well with his own doppelgänger. The other Kevin was shorter, closer to Double D's own size, though still had an inch or two more than Edd. He was dressed sensibly, an oversized knit sweater hanging to fingertip length, with a crooked bow tie barely managing to peek it's way out. While his Kevin had the infamous red baseball cap, this Kevin had a similar styled hat, the words 'Quiz Bowl' stitched across the brim. The most prominent feature, it seemed, were the bulky pair of black glasses that perched on the other's nose in a crooked angle.

"Not a clone Kevin. Clones, while made in a variety of ways, are usually merely strands of altered DNA that has been subjugated to a process that will leave the subject or subjects identical to their original host; this is not the case at present. Due to the apparent differences, for example the change of height, this suggests that they, or us I suppose, are instead doppelgängers. Of course, that being in the more common derivative, not the traditional supernatural sense that many would immediately consider. They are simply different people with a similar or identical appearance, if you will. Nothing that was created asexually or in a lab somewhere," Double D recited absently after a moment, casting a wary glance at his double. Eddward clearly had gotten over any confusion he'd had before, now merely smirking down at his shorter counterpart, the look something Double D found downright unsettling on a face so identical to his own.

"Seems I am still in possession of all the brains in the relationship, no matter how you alter the pair, hmm?" his counterpart added at Kevin's expression, the redhead looking on with barely any understanding. Eddward leaned against Double D with a pleased smirk, almost absentmindedly reaching down to tug Edd's hat over his eyes as an after thought. "Though, you do seem far less intelligent than my Kevin, don't you? I _am_ correct in presuming you understood his explanation, mm?" Eddward looked over at the other Kevin, the shorter redhead nodding weakly, not looking up at the glare his own doppelgänger was giving him for agreeing.

"My point," Eddward smirked, leveling Kevin's gaze, the jock having redirected his glare to the other. Eddward had an inch on Kevin, though only due to his hat, their respective heights making it so both teens were the same eye level.

"Oh yeah? Least I'm not some cheap knock off imitation; who're you trying to impress with your little bad boy act anyways? Let me give you a little advice, dork; you're trying too hard," Kevin sneered. Eddward chuckled lowly and took a step into the other's personal space, releasing his grip on Double D as he did so.

"Oh mocking my clothing style, how original. The little 'act', as you so eloquently put it, isn't false though. I assure you, I can handle any pathetic attempts at an altercation you manage to summon up." The smirk widened, "And for the record?" he added, eyes narrowing dangerously, "I don't need to _try_ and impress anyone. Trying is essentially having an intent to fail; I do or do not, and in this case, I _did_..." he smirked, gaze flicking momentarily to stare predatorily at Kevin's doppelgänger. Both Double D and the other Kevin had retreated along the edge of Kevin's garage, only a few metres away, the duo apparently getting along quite well if their animated conversation was anything to go by.

Kevin followed the other's gaze with a confused look. "What, you and- oh gross!" Kevin exclaimed, grimacing with a blush, earning a short laugh of disbelief from Eddward.

"What, are you telling me that you and my doppelgänger aren't in a relationship?" He laughed, amused, the next minute arching a brow when he realized Kevin was serious. "Really?"

"Me and Double D?! No! Of course not!" Kevin spat back quickly. Apparently too quickly, if Eddward's Cheshire grin was anything to go by.

"Oh no, you aren't, but you want to, don't you?" Eddward accused, voice dropping as to not be overheard by their doubles. Kevin blush deepened at the piercing gaze the other had, feeble splutters of protest escaping. "While I can't speak for your little nerd over there as far as expertise goes, allow me to let you in on a little secret," the other smirked, leaning forwards to hiss in Kevin's ear. "The quiet ones are always the most frisky in bed; how much are you willing bet your little Edd over there is a nymphomaniac as well?" Eddward pulled back to wink at the frozen Kevin, the redhead's train of thought having come to a screeching halt at his words.

Eddward had been right after all; Kevin did have hidden feelings for the cul-de-sac's occupant genius, though he knew well enough not to pursue it. While it may be the twenty-first century, not everyone was open to the thought of homosexuality, or at the least bisexuality. If Double D was one such person, unlikely, yet not a fear to be ignored, Kevin didn't want to risk the rocky friendship the two had managed to create over the years.

Eddward's words cut into the other's unresponsive state, voice raised so the doppelgängers across the room could hear him also. "Well, since this _is_ your house, why don't you be an amicable little host and get us some snacks, hmm? I'm sure we have a _lot_ to talk about." Again the predatory grin was flashed, Kevin grimacing slightly at the apparent non sequitor before relenting; he would gladly leave the room if not to solely get away from the dick wearing Double D's face.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get soda and chips or something," Kevin relented with a put upon air of irritation, hands shoving deep into pockets as he made his way out of the garage and into the relative norm that was his house.

Eddward watched him go with a mischievous grin, before turning and staring at the two teens in the corner. Best he could tell, the excitable chatter and exaggerated hand gestures were due to some image that had been caught through the Hubble telescope, Eddward losing interest in the conversation before he had really even began eavesdropping.

"Hey, Nerd," Eddward interjected, fondness lying on the underside the normally derogatory term. "Go assist your other, I wish to have a word with myself." He flashed a toothy grin at the two boys, Kevin and Double D having fallen silent at the larger boy's comment.

"Yeah, okay..." Kevin replied slowly after a moment, thinking it would be best to follow such instructions; after all, it _would_ only be polite to help out. Giving a nod of acknowledgement to Double D, he was quick to trot out of the garage after his double, a hand keeping his large glasses in place.

Both Edds watched him leave, then, "You wished to speak with me?" Double D asked, head tilting slightly as he spoke, brows knitting together in curiosity.

"Of course. Pure scientific curiosity, after all, to find out about my double..." Eddward drawled, putting on a mock smile of innocence. He moved slowly, almost as if to not startle his other self, hand slipping idly into a jean pocket. The other though was quick to act once he got close enough to Double D, free hand slamming against the wall behind his counterpart, effectively trapping him between the garage door and Eddward's body.

"So, first question; you want him, don't you?" Eddward declared brashly, ignoring the deer in headlights look that Double D had adapted, hands curled tightly to his chest.

"W- what? I am not quite sure I follow-"

"Kevin. Well, your Kevin at least," Eddward smirked, leaning closer, merely centimetres apart now. "The other belongs to me, so don't even think about it; I don't share what's mine." The other's gaze turned lethal for a moment, then the Cheshire grin returned. "You want him don't you? All for yourself? If you're anything like me-"

"We are different-"

"-then you can't stand the thought of him with another." Eddward smirked as his counterpart fell silent. "Me? I had it easy; no one ever went near my little nerd, allowing me to bide my time, but you? You have a difficult role, do you not?" It was more of a statement than a question, Double D not responding. "You have lots of competition; poor little Edd, at this rate you'll never obtain him."

Double D felt his heart sink to his stomach, the other's cold words striking true; unwittingly he had placed himself in the same position as Kevin, fearing a homophobic rejection and preferring to keep things platonic rather than risk it.

"T-that's a ridiculous conclusion to draw! Doppelgängers have no emotional correspondence and-" Double D finally managed to muster, not making eye contact with his double as he fidgeted anxiously.

"Fair enough. Our emotions may not be the same, I'll admit. But then, you don't deny liking him."

Double D cut off at Eddward's interjection, eyes going wide. "That-"

"Excuses. You want him don't you? I wager you've imagined it; you're a neat freak, isn't that right?" Eddward smirked. He prided himself on his observational skills, and the small fidgets and obsessive straightening of hems the Edd had been doing all afternoon had practically screamed OCD at him from across the room. "Yes; like to keep everything neat and in it's place. Hell, I bet you have one of these too," he added on a mere hunch, withdrawing the portable label maker from his coat pocket.

"P-profanity!" Double D piped up in disapproval, Eddward ignoring the interruption with a roll of his eyes.

"Hush up," he commanded, re-pocketing the labeler. "But yes; a little neat freak like you? Your room's your sanctuary, so you wouldn't do it there. No..." the grin grew, Eddward leaning closer so they were mere centimetres away. "You'd probably do it in the sanctity of your shower, am I right? Stretch yourself open, so needy, fucking yourself on your fingers, imagining it's him in you, hmm?"

Eddward pulled back, giving Double D's groin a playful grope before taking a step away, leaving his doppelgänger a blushing, trembling mess.

"Wh-what...such matters a-are inappropriate to discuss-" Double D argued weakly, a crimson flush consuming his face and ears.

"What if I told you I could aid you in getting him, hmm? One Edd to another," Eddward cut in, holding up a hand to silence him, a small smile slipping in place as he listened for the Kevins' return; no sound of them yet. Good.

"...Why would you help me." Double D downright _demanded_, any hopeful expression hidden skillfully behind his cautious look, curiosity lingering on the surface.

Eddward chuckled lowly; how smart of his other self to question him. "I could lie to you, tell you I was merely doing it out of pity of your situation, however...the truth is far simpler: my Kevin is quite possessive, and trust me," he leaned forwards again, bending at the hips so his lips barely brushed Double D's ear. "Angry makeup sex is just as divine as they say."

Double D's blush returned full force at that, giving a mutter of "vulgar" as a response, twisting his fingers anxiously together. "H-how would you plan to assist me?" He managed, peeking up warily at the other, Eddward having retreated slightly so he could gaze down at the shorter of the two.

"The solution is quite simple really, to have him come claiming you as his own; no doubt he's as possessive my own," Eddward smirked, hand moving from his pocket to settle on the back of Double D's head. He paused a moment, tilting his head as he listened to the slowly approaching footsteps in the hallway beyond. "You simply have to make him jealous," he murmured lowly before smashing his lips to Double D's.

The shorter of the two let out a squeal of surprise, fumbling hands moving up to push weakly against the other's chest. Eddward wouldn't have any of it, his grip on the back of the Edd's head becoming more forceful as he deepened the kiss, ignoring the whines and struggles his counterpart made.

"Don't fight," Eddward growled into the shorter's mouth, pulling back to nip sharply on Double D's bottom lip; Edd trembled as a response, hands pausing their actions. Eddward let out an appreciative purr at the obeying nature, deepening the kiss once more, letting his tongue explore his doppelgänger's mouth.

It was then that both of the Kevins returned, the taller of the two freezing in the doorway as he stared at the garage's occupants, his doppelgänger running into him from behind with a grunt. Eddward inwardly smirked at the sound of a bowl of something, most likely chips, hitting the ground, though didn't pull back just yet. He waited until he had managed to coax a whimper of need from his own double that he pulled back, a small string of saliva connecting the two Edds' mouths. Double D looked up with a lusty-haze sense of detachment; when his eyes finally refocused he started, hands clamping down on his hat's brim and pulling it down over his eyes in embarrassment, trembling slightly. Eddward stood smugly in front of him, a challenging look in his eyes as he turned to stare up at Kevin, the redhead looking livid.

"Is there an issue, Kevin?" Eddward asked in false innocence, striding over to where the jock's still form stood, snatching a Pepsi from his grip. The other made no audible reply, though his gaze darkened, taking in Double D's disheveled appearance before turning to stare accusingly at the doppelgänger before him. Eddward made no remark, merely letting his grin grow smug as he popped the tab, taking a swig.

"Mm...tastes divine, let me tell you," he commented, eyes flicking to glance at Double D, the Cheshire grin growing; it was clear to everyone in the room that he wasn't talking about the drink. Double D's blush deepened from beneath the hat, and both Kevins frowned disapprovingly, one with barely contained rage, the other with a possessive envy.

The Pepsi hit the ground with a slosh of spilled soda, neither of the taller boys caring much about it as Kevin had Eddward pinned against the wall, hand on his throat. Despite the precarious situation Eddward kept the smirk, arching a questioning brow at the other.

"Don't touch him."

"Really now? He does not belong to you, you know," Eddward replied in a state of calmness, his expression apathetic. The uncaring look quickly twisted into a sneer though, a low chuckle escaping. "It irks you, doesn't it? The thought of him with someone other than you; it will happen you know. Someone else will take that place, make him laugh, make him theirs, make him _moan_-"

The fist slamming across his jaw cut off Eddward, amused expression dropping from his face. Both teens ignored the back noise that consisted of Kevin and Double D giving out exclamations of disapproval; Kevin as Eddward was punched, and Double D as Edd was quick to reverse the positions, pushing Kevin roughly against the wall.

"Now now, there's no need for violence," he tutted coldly, tightening his grip. He had Kevin's front pressed against the wall, one arm twisted painfully behind the jock's back. The redhead struggled, though couldn't get free, Eddward twisting the arm farther in retaliation.

Eddward leaned forward, lips brushing against the back of Kevin's ear. "Originally I did this solely to make my Kevin jealous...but now? Maybe I should steal your little Double D from you; there certainly was a lack of complaint earlier," he chuckled teasingly before drawing back, submitting to the persistent hands that had been tugging at his arms.

Kevin spun around, leveling Eddward with a cold look. It lasted several moments before he resigned to striding to where Double D still stood, the younger of the two peeking out from under his hat cautiously. Kevin didn't say a word, merely pushing Edd back against the wall and crushing their lips together, Double D letting out a squeak of surprise as he did so. A moment later though he visibly relaxed, fingers gripping the lapels of Kevin's coat and drawing him closer, kissing back with a pleased hum.

Eddward glanced at the duo with a satisfied expression from across the room; his little plot had worked, naturally. And speaking of plots...He redirected his attention to _his_ Kevin, the redhead standing in front of him, irritated expression in place.

"Is something the matter, tesoro?" he chuckled, noting the possessive gleam in his boyfriend's eyes. Kevin merely huffed in annoyance, stretching up on his toes and kissing Eddward deeply, tongue teasing lightly along the split on his lip from Kevin's punch.

"You kissed him," Kevin growled against his mouth, Eddward chuckling lowly in response before tangling his tongue with the other's. Oh yeah, he was so getting some ass tonight.

Seems doppelgängers are good for something other than face stealing, after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Damn it's hard to write four people with two names.

But yeah, fuck it I blame Asphy for this. Don't check up on all my old DA acquaintances' tumblrs for a few weeks and I go back and BAM. Kevedd has consumed Asphy's blog. AU/Reverse!Kevedd at that. Not that I'm complaining e v e  
BUT yeah mainly inspired by kirakurry's pic (see profile for link) and kind of loosely based off some of the art from 2cid's the other day  
AU/Reverse!Kevedd belongs to Asphyxion (tumblr), and yeah if you're reading this fic you're bound to know who Ed and Kevin are and that they sure as all hells don't belong to me.

And yeah for those who are wondering, Tesoro means treasure in Italian, since Asph mentioned AU!DD was fluent in that and French.


End file.
